The main goal of the proposed training program is to increase the pool of talented minority undergraduates who are well prepared academically and experienced in research as to be competitive for winning admission to top graduate programs, and who are strongly motivated to earn the Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree in disciplines important to biomedical research. Towards this purpose the following measurable objectives for the coming five-year grant period are proposed for the MARC U*STAR project: a) to promote the MARC Program in the UPRH and high schools in the Humacao region;b) provide an opportunity to high school students to acquire skills development increasing their potential to pursue a bachelor degree in science;c) provide an opportunity to undergraduate students to acquire skills development and competitiveness in research;d) to maintain the publication rate in peer-review journals where one of the authors is a UPRH-MARC student at the same rate as this working period;e) at least sixty percent (60%) of the participating undergraduates in the MARC Program will enroll in graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. in the biomedical sciences;f) at least twenty-eight percent (28%) of the natural science graduates from UPRH will apply to a graduate program or a post baccalaureate program. The UPRH proposes to train ten (10) junior and senior students for biomedical research careers. It is expected that these minority scientists will make a significant contribution to biomedical research. UPRH proposes to strengthen its honors training program with the following components: 1) a solid science curriculum;2) an intramural classroom research program and a strong extramural research training opportunities;3) improved career and academic advisement;4) exposure to a broad range of biomedical research professionals and institutions through a seminar series;5) participation in special courses and workshops. Our program also has a strong component for freshman and sophomore. For the first time we will have an outreach component for high schools seniors in the UPRH service area. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The main goal of this proposal is to prepared talented minority undergraduates students to successfully gain admission to graduate school in biomedical sciences.